If I Can't Be Yours
by Alis Clow
Summary: Scorpius pensando na vida - Cont. De "You Won't be Mine"  WARNINGS NO FINAL DA FIC!


**Nota:** Essa fic é continuação de '_You Won't Be Mine_'.

**Warning: NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!** Se for essencial saber de antemão, é só ir lá embaixo e ler.

* * *

**If I Can't be Yours**

Scorpius sempre soubera o que ia acontecer. Ele sabia desde que tinha cinco anos e seu avô o tinha pego no colo e se trancado com ele na biblioteca e dito em muitas palavras complicadas o que o afligia. Ele se lembrava com a perfeição que apenas os eventos mais marcantes da infância conseguem brandir na mente, como seu pai arrombara a porta e como sua mãe o pegara no colo, apertando-o tanto que ele se viu chorando junto com ela, ainda por motivos diferentes. E recordava das palavras duras de seu pai, dos nós dos dedos brancos de tão forte que segurava a varinha e da postura calma, quase indiferente de seu avô ao repetir que a verdade devia ser dita desde o início para que ele não desperdiçasse seu tempo. Sua mãe o levou para seu quarto antes que ele ouvisse a resposta de seu pai, mas ele era jovem demais para entender metade do que estava acontecendo e aquela falta de entendimento seria nublada pelos anos e ele nunca saberia ao certo o que se passara naquela sala.

Nunca mais ninguém lhe disse nada, até que tudo ficasse evidente demais para ser ignorado por todos. E Scorpius sabia que aquela era a maneira que eles tinham encontrado para lidar com aquela realidade, mas não mudava o fato de que ele já sabia de tudo e que era impotente contra a verdade.

Scorpius podia ser muito novo e não ter entendido muitas das palavras enormes que seu avô usara, mas ele entendera perfeitamente bem a única que importava, uma simples dissílaba que marcara sua vida aos cinco anos de idade.

_Morrer_.

* * *

Foram anos indo a médicos. Anos procurando tratamentos, anos de diagnósticos errados que aumentavam a esperança de seus pais até que o diagnóstico correto fosse dado. Scorpius nunca conseguira entender porque seus pais pareciam mais inclinados a ignorar seu avô e a ouvir médicos incertos do que a encarar a realidade. Scorpius se lembrava de ter passado mais tempo em lindos consultórios médicos do que em parques com outras crianças. Ele entendia que seus pais estavam empenhados em vê-lo curado, mas não entendia como isso podia envolver ignorar os médicos sempre que o diagnóstico dado correspondia a que seu avô dissera.

A dor que sentia era tão constante que muitas vezes ele nem se incomodava. Ele estava quase acostumado a acordar com o peito queimando e uma dificuldade de respirar. Algumas vezes a sensação era tão forte que o mundo girava a sua volta, fazendo-o cambalear. Mais de uma vez ele se lembrava de ter desmaiado, apenas para acordar com o rosto ansioso dos pais. A ponta de seus dedos algumas vezes estavam azuladas e ele lembrava de como sua mãe, com a voz trêmula costumava lhe dizer que aquele tom se dava por Scorpius ser um príncipe de sangue azul. Ele sempre ria, mesmo que lhe faltasse o ar.

Somente aos quatorze anos Scorpius entendeu que não havia muitas chances para ele. Aos quatorze, o faz-de-conta de seus pais não funcionava mais. Aos quatorze, ele precisou ficar internado por mais semanas do que conseguia se lembrar, com máquinas anexadas ao seu corpo, medindo seus sinais vitais, auxiliando na sua respiração. Quando o médico lhe disse que ele precisava de um transplante, Scorpius entendeu. Ele percebeu toda a gravidade da situação e, por algum motivo, não conseguiu se revoltar. Parte de si sabia, desde sempre, que seu avô estava certo. Ele ia morrer. Ele sempre soubera. Só não sabia quando.

Naquele instante Scorpius soube que além de '_morrer_', '_breve_' era outra palavra com a qual ele teria de conviver.

* * *

Scorpius rejeitou o transplante. Não porque tivesse medo, mas porque ele sabia que seria inútil. "Seu coração está comprometido", lhe disseram os médicos. "Apenas um transplante de pulmão não seria suficiente. E nas condições atuais os riscos são altos." Scorpius entendia. Ele era um homem morto caminhando com tempo emprestado por remédios e todo o pouco tratamento possível. Ele não queria passar os próximos anos brigando por um pequeno acréscimo que poderia não vir. Scorpius decidiu que queria viver o tempo que lhe restava.

Aos dezesseis anos ele conseguiu sua liberdade. Não fora fácil, seus pais se negaram até Scorpius se recusar a se tratar por dias. Quando a ponta de seus dedos estava num terrível tom arroxeado, seus pais cederam. Astoria chorou, mas aceitou, enquanto Draco parecia catatônico. Scorpius sentia por eles, mas queria, mais do que tudo, viver fora da redoma de vidro que era a Mansão. Ele deixou os instrutores particulares e passou a ir a uma escola de verdade. Scorpius fez amigos, conheceu pessoas.

E conheceu Fred.

* * *

Scorpius sempre se perguntara como seria seu último dia. Ele sempre desejara estar em casa, em sua cama, olhando para um dia bonito. Ele achava que se alguém tinha que partir, que seria mais interessante se fosse no conforto do seu lar, sem dar trabalho a ninguém, sem nenhum drama adicional causado por uma intempérie da natureza, com trovões para abafar o choro e chuvas para camuflar as lágrimas. Mas a realidade era que ele estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, com agulhas enfiadas em seu braço e manchas roxas para lembrar as outras agulhadas que tomara no decorrer da sua estada naquele quarto.

Ele olhou em volta, vendo uma enfermeira mexendo em alguma coisa num daqueles detestáveis carrinhos de metal e se perguntou onde estava sua mãe. Era tão deplorável que a última coisa que veria na vida fosse o traseiro de uma enfermeira mal humorada pela qual ele não tinha a menor simpatia. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mãe não estaria lá pelas próximas quatro horas, assim com sabia que ele provavelmente não estaria respirando nas próximas duas. Sua certeza não era provocada por alguma intuição própria dos moribundos, apenas uma notícia dada com eficiência pela dor que sentia pelo corpo, tão forte que nem mesmo os analgésicos faziam mais efeito e pelo aperto em seu peito, que mal o deixava inspirar uma lufada de ar sem que a operação o deixasse quase cansado demais para buscar seu próximo fôlego.

Ele fechou os olhos, sabendo que logo estaria cercado de médicos por todos os lados, tentando com meia dedicação salvar um paciente terminal por mais uma noite. Naquelas horas, Scorpius desejava que eles só o deixassem em paz para viver seus próximos minutos sem linguagem médica incompreensiva e o caos à sua volta. Virou o rosto para a janela, para longe da enfermeira, se perguntando como estava o tempo lá fora. Ele não sabia. Quando sua mãe vinha visitar, ela sempre abria as janelas, enquanto falava sobre coisas cotidianas e amenidades, mas nem mesmo aquilo ele teria. Scorpius fechou os olhos e se perguntou se devia desejar algo. Ao longo dos anos, ele pedira a todos os deuses que conhecia – e a mais alguns – que tudo aquilo não passasse de um engano e que, um belo dia, ele estivesse com a mais perfeita das saúdes e pudesse viver até ficar velho e enrugado. Com o tempo, ele aprendeu que deus nenhum podia mudar o que tinha de ser e ele aceitou. E ali, deitado, ele se perguntava se devia ter pedido um pouco mais, mesmo que soubesse que seria inútil.

Os minutos passavam na sua velocidade normal, mas em meio a sua dor crescente, Scorpius perdeu a noção do tempo. Ele decidiu que devia preencher seus momentos finais com memórias, coisas boas das quais se recordar. E lembrou-se da sua infância na Mansão, de seus pais e de seus avós. Lembrou dos anos de escola, de todas as travessuras que aprontara e lamentou as que não chegara a tenta. Fixou na mente o rosto de todos os seus amigos, cada um deles, e cada momento especial que partilhara, mesmo sabendo que estava deixando muita coisa se perder em sua mente. E lembrou-se de Fred, de como ele era especial e de que nunca mais o veria. E aquilo o fez desejar que pudesse viver. Não só por Fred, mas por todos os momentos que não viveria e todas as coisas que não veria, ele queria continuar. Mas a dor alcançou sua voz e sua respiração difícil e ruidosa chamou atenção da enfermeira e ela veio apressada ao seu encontro, checar sua condição, apenas para gritar um médico qualquer no corredor.

Scorpius nunca quis morrer em meio às lágrimas, mas ele descobriu que ali ele não teria as lágrimas de ninguém exceto as suas próprias. E só então ele se permitiu chorar pelo que não podia mudar, pelo o que iria perder, pelo o que iria deixar. E naqueles breves instantes antes de seu coração desistir da luta e se entregar de vez, ele chorou em agradecimento por ter vivido tudo o que viveu, visto o que viu e, principalmente, as pessoas que conheceu.

_**~~ FINIS ~~**_

_**

* * *

**_**WARNING: Deathfic**

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas (aviso) e um pouquinho de falação**

Então, essa a continuação de "_You Won't Be Mine_". A cena final está escrita há tempos e eu gosto bastante dela.

E sim, é intencional ficar tanta coisa não dita. Talvez haja uma terceira parte, talvez não. Até lá, imaginem!

Alis~~


End file.
